moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Sister. Soraga Frosthoof
Hello! Thank you for reading my page! I am a PvP/Rper, I encourage walkup random RP, I am trying to post more pictures but I don't have any artist talent, if you could help me with that, I would very much enjoy it (^.^) "I think the shu'halo are more like the buffalo then cattle or bulls- MooooOOOOooooo, oh, sorry, pardon me." -Soraga Frosthoof. Apearance: Note! Soraga has DOZENS of RP sets, I commonly make them for myself and other people, but, It would take hours to write out a discription of each set. Maybe if I am bored, I will do one, but don't expect to find all of them here. General: Soraga stands at about, seven feet or more tall, she is about the same amount of weight as a normal Taunka female, slightly over due to muscle mass. Her fur glows a bright pale color, fur going down far down her body, at least seven inchs long. Her horns are also white, they face upwards to the sun, having a very kind face with only a few scars that were attempted to be hidden with fur, also having two equal braids hanging down the sides of her face, mane going down far, past the shoulderblades. tail, also being quite long and fluffy. Her eyes are a icyly/watery blue. She looks quite young at a first glance, but after a while with her, she is looks a bit weathered. She has been alive for sixty-three years. In short, the overall image is that she is quite pale and has long hair. Features: If you roll up her sleaves, she is has horribe burnt patches of hair on the top of her right arm, and left forarm, also one the back, she has more burned spots, she got these when she was young, her tribe's camp was lit alfame, she was in a tent when it happened and a the folds of one the tent caught her aflamed, to this day, the patch looks slightly burned and will not go back to the way it was, though its only visable if your looking for it, it is still there. Sets: Frostwolf Leather: She is constantly seen in leather armor, all white, with a frostwolf tabard, mainly in it in the more snowy areas of the world where its cold, sometimes in thunderbuff, and times where she is with the hawktotem and needs to look formal. She rejects the idea of plate armor and is rarely seen in it. The gloves are large and fluffy, along with the shoulder pads that are connected to bands around her upper arm, under the tabard there is more leather that if she would remove the tabard she could be more blended into the snow for hunting. The pants and shoes, just like the chest is fluffy, she always keeps all of her clothing clean and blood free, bathing herself also, because any blood red or dirt brown can show quite brightly in the snow. In this set she carrys a large mace made of magicly frozen ice on her shoulder or back, if not that, then most likely its a spear, spear not being great on any humaniod target is mainly used for hunting and whatnot. Mask: She is now starting to wear a mask of a animal, the mask of Sian-Rotam, a powerful male lion in winterspring, she got it by hunting his mate the 'Shy-Rotam' and then when she called for help, she killed the mate and took his fur. The beast was a monster and killed many good wanders around the area so the kill was just, she now wears it with pride.It is a bright white color (Even if the animation makes it look gray) if she is hunting, she will always have it on, but if she is just talking or hanging out, she will sometimes have it on and sometimes will not, It follows the game animation mostly other then its white. Shamanistic Robe: This robe is clearly seen in a light tan color. In any occation she will be found wearing this. It is a two part robe, the bottem is made as a kilt that is straped around to itself. The top part is a group of straps along the chest region. The sleaves go down to her hands, and in both of them hold two Windcaller axes... Carved with runes on its stone blade and wooden handle. The mask she wears for this shows her prowl. She remains pround of this set, because the robe cost 800g by its self. Weapon: He weapon, though I may have touched up on this above, I shal repeat down here, It is a large, frost mace that is quite heavy, another person may be able no be able lift it in the air unless if they were also a warrior. Its made out of pure water frosten in a frame, then magically bound into the form that it is in. If placed on something, whatever it is on, magically starts to get cold also, often time it may start to freeze due to the magic. If the weapon in is a cold area, then it has no effect on anything, but the hotter it gets, the more the mace freezes. If in mulgore the weapon should be cold enough to freeze the lake around the mace if left in it for a while... This why her mace is very important to her, if taken away, she will go berserk and start smashing some heads to get it back. Ah small but very important note about the weapon, on the hilt, there is a small icon of the horde engraved into the weapon. Attitude: Overview: Soraga is constantly striving to have the morals of people come out, Alliance or Horde she is fair and merciful to anyone that asks, (Or does) for it. Soraga is a very nice person, she trys her best to not be rude to anyone, and even goes out of her way to help someone. Her mood also reflexs to where she is, such as if she was in the hot barrens running around then she is going to be alot more stressed if she were to be in a iceland. She_loves_ the snow, she would spend all her time in a mountian or a valley if she could, but she always has to go somewhere, if she could find someone that would also like to vist her while she is in Winterspring, she would be very joyful that some one wanted to vist. In that area she stays in a goblin city or in the hidden grove, were she spend large amounts of time thinking, and is much peaceful in this area. If she is in Barrens/Mulgore/ Thunderbuff then she may be a little cranky, the heat is almost unbearable for her, she will pant and complain constantly till she finds some shade. Best time she wi ll go into this area is if its sorta dark out so the air is much cool, or if it just rained, again so its more cool. She is very open talking to Tauren and would love to exspress ideas, but if other races are present then she may be slightly more quiet, though, one race she likes to spend time with is the goblin race, she thinks alot of them are cute and is constantly trying to pick them up if she has the time, more over that, she embrases the idea of shamanism to her people, knowing that without them, the world as she knows it will fall apart, so occastionally she may cast a shamana spell with potions. The only two races that she hates are Humans and Dwarves, mostly from them attacking south barrens and them fighting her in Alterac. Overall, she is a very kind warrior, she isn't a total brute and enjoys the faith of shamanism, and is very joyful. Music: Soraga is a great lover of the musical arts, the most she can say she does about this that she owns a 3string banjo that she commonly keeps straped to her back when in times of peace, its not a very costly one that she could replace quickly but she has changed it around so that it could match her better. It has been painted a pure white color with a blue horde icon right in the middle of it. She can only play a few short and simple toons on it, but she loves to hear it anyway. If she could have a single song in real life that she would like the most it would be "Mana" by Equilibrium. (Its a 16min song, one of the best made ever.) History: The begining: Soraga was born in Icemist village, to a Taunka family. She was raised to hunt the wild pray of the area the best she could, but she found that she wasn't a very good aim, and was quite strong then a normal hunter. She simply remained in Northrend, training and hunting till the conquest came along. While she was there, she learned a few things about the ice/water elementals and to this day she can still cast a few basic water spells such as, chilling the air, casting a few small water bolts, and a simple spell of cleaning. Although she works with the elementals, she treats them quite forcefully while using them if she needs to, like her people. A few times she would work with the Braves, see how they fight and trys to mimic the way herself. Not getting any real intruction at that point. War against the Lich King: When she was in Icemist with her kin, it was attacked, the Nerubian struck quickly, killing most of the people but a few people that could get out... Her family was killed in that attack, after she found that there was nothing left for her there she fled to the village to the west to help them evacuate into the refugee camp. In the Refugee camp she met up with a Tauren and Orc that invited her into the horde. After the Nerubian attack, she was feared what would happen, but would stand tall against the Scourge/Nerubain being the warrior that she is, she fended them back as long as possible till the horde came along. She quickly joined them without thought, to help push back the invaders, she fought for many years along the horde all the way to Icecrown and when the lich king was finally slain she went back to ruins of her old village, finding that there was people like her already in the horde, or dead. She went back to Orgrimmar then to visit Thunderbluff, after seeing Thunderbluff she went with a group of Orcs and Tauren called the Frostwolves to go fight along side them, to help try and repay the debt to horde for them accepting her in her people's time of need. Between Northrend War and Cataclysm: After she said goodbye to all the Taunka and Tauren, She went back to the place of Alterac Valley to help fight for the horde. She was much stronger after the long combat with the scourge, then before, and without wasting any time she joined the firefight of the Frostwolf legion, this was her first confict with the Alliance that she faced but she faced it full on to try and prove her loyalty to the horde. History with Frostwolf: Before, when fighting the scourge she seemed a slightly fresh at fighting, but now she was much more seasoned with fighting, It seem that she was no longer a child, and was now ready for combat constantly. Before she just stayed in the Village and cooked some food for the villagers or hunted for more food, not really and major combat was going on, just trying to help however she could, but now coming back from fighting the scourge she now thought that she was now ready for fighting the Storm Pike. Either in harsh battle or with the Primalist Thurloga back at the village, she would rarely to never return to Thunderbluff or Northrend, unless it was understrict need to, although she didn't return too often she would still keep a good connection with the other tauren of the world, mostly in Mulgore, .... After all these battles she now calls herself a true Frostwolf and is constantly wearing the tabard that they gave her while she was there. From these battles she also obtained Frostwolf Wolf, that she simply names 'Howler' after what that kind of wolf is called. (And after a famous Gnoll; 'Howler son of Howler') She stays a in that village till Cataclysm. Cataclysm: After the suddering she got word that a great amount of people of her kind were being harmed back at home in the Barrens, so she quickly packed her things and went back home, being isolatated in Alterac for quite some time, she was suprised on how much had changed while she was away, she understood that alot may had changed but she had no idea it would be this great. As soon as she arived in Thunderbluff she went down to the Southbarrens to find that humans and dwarves had invaded the area, so she fought as best as she could and helped build the greatgate, but she found that she was mostly alone while helping, so just resently joined the Hawktotem so that she could be within the ranks of the people that helped the Tauren homeland. Only a few weeks of being constantly in the barrens, she could swore that she was going to die from the heat, and not by blade, so she went to go lived in a place that is closer to the battle then Alterac, she chose a land that reminded her sorta' of home.... Winterspring. When she got there she didn't find a large population of a Tauren or Orcs, but she found one goblin city that wasn't there many years ago, seeings that she doesn't really have any problem with the goblins at all, she stays there in that city, why goblins are or ever in Winterspring is quite.... Unknown, but they do not seem to plague the earth as much as alot of other kinds of them..... EDIT! Soraga doesn't spend much time in Everlook anymore, she now spends much of her time in a hut overlooking Mulgore, and the rest following around the Hawktotem tribe. JUST TO MAKE IT CLEAR! Shamanism: This doesn't belong in the "Current" section, because this one day will also be history... Soooooo. Let me talk about it. Soraga was, yes, trained as a warrior during her stay with the Frostwolf legion, but after joining the Hawktotem tribe, she always felt like there was more then the simple "Run in die" method. She felt like she was always close with the Spirits, so after much time, starting in March 2011 and ending in September 2011 she was training in careful art of Shamanism. Slowly growing more powerful each month till she was finally accepted into the Shamanistic order by her Taunka fellows. Allowing her to hone her skills outside of training, goodthing she is more powerful, bad thing is she has become a bit destructive with her powers, blowing up rocks and burning tents by mistake. But hey, it is all part of learning. This will pass as the "Sorawa" gets stronger and is more controled as a shaman. This is all still going on now, and is still unknown how it will end. Currently: She spends most of her time now in Winterspring, every time she is seen by most people is when she is taking a short trip down to Thunderbluff or Orgrimmar, though, if its hot outside she may complain a bit, she'll mostly be around if it just rained or if its colder in the air, against what you may think, if she is in one of these areas then she will love for someone to come up and talk to her, for she finds that the goblins she is normally around are very sociable, but mostly in the form of trade and pranks the pull one eachother. She does still work for the Hawktotem tribe and is becoming more apart with it as time goes by. She doesn't have a mate at all yet, but now she is growing older and settled down a bit, then she may start looking for one soon, Hawktotem: This is the main part of her involvement with hawktotem, when coming down do Mulgore she again was looking for a group to work under, the first one that came to mind was the 'Southfury Raiders' since they were at war with the Alliance, but she found that was way too brutal for her tastes, so she moved on till eventually she found a place in the Hawktotem tribe, she had only been there for a month and quickly rised up in the rank to a full member and a Brave, while in this tribe she found a number of trustfull allies that are also in it, some but not limited to 'Eiyon, the shaman healer.' and 'Loh, the other Brave' and a few Grimtotem that seem to join the horde, earlier on she got chosen to be one of the people on the barrens patrol, for whatever her motives were, she respectfully declined constantly being in the barrens for patrolling, though her replacement seems to never be there, she goes on a few patrols every so often if there is no one else to go. The Hunt: One of the things that Soraga does in Winterspring (And the most important) is that she hunts for herself and the goblins of the town, she runs out and kills the animals and goblins drag it back to the town for skinning and smoking, she enjoys it, and is paid greatly. One of the most important things about this hunting is that she is constantly on the hunt for Hell-hoot the owl (Formally named 'Deathwing') Local people say that the bird flys by the hill tops on wings of death (Aka, being called deathwing, till the local foke found out that someone else had that name already and changed it.) this owl isn't any regular owl, but its some kind of WARLOCK owl, it casts firespells and whatnot, and if you look below, Soraga isn't too fond of firespells. After about thirty failed attempts to kill this wild beast, This owl, is now her mortal enemy, if there was ANYTHING in the world, let it be human, orc, or otherwise, there is nothing she hates more... Then this single owl. But, in time, she will find a way to kill or trap this wild animal... She is currently still trying to kill it, and is very adgitated by its mention. ((Oocly, The bird was killed in a quest, BUT! I am next to the only person that rps constantly in this zone, so its alive, by magic... Please, this is a story for me, even if you run off and say you killed it real quick, no you didn't... Don't ruin my story... Soraga at some point will find at least... five to nine people and take it down one day, but any attempt to face it on her own is a total failure, doesn't matter if the game mechs said I just did. Kay... Ask to be apart of it if you would like!)) Shyhoof (Aka Mina): I am sure I mentioned in this large heap of text that Soraga is Pansexual. Meaning that she shows no discrimination against gender when searching for a mate. The mate she finally chose was Shyhoof of the Hawktotem tribe, a very timid little druid that is so cute in her own way. Hopefully these two cows have a happy and long lasting relationship. Started by Ara forcing the shy little Mina into confesting her love for Soraga caused Soraga to actually consider the offer, after a few dates later, Soraga offically accepted the offer and such. How cute. Companions: Mounts: Wolf: 'Howler': He is a brave wolf that she earned from fighting for Frostwolf, she tamed it herself in Alterac, and got it had the mount placed on it when she found out that it would let her ride around on it without it biting her. Nameless Wolf: She has one wolf from the people of Orgrimmar that she will rarely to never ride. Kodo: Nameless Kodo: She owns a white and red kodo to ride around on... Mostly so people in hawktotem won't yell at her in events. Pets: Nonpets: Wolvar-Varjak Fairly new to her family is Varjak! The lovable little warrior, he enjoy hunting with Soraga and being near her in general. He was a orphan from the Frenzyheart Tribe, found by Soraga when she took a trip to Northrend, now they share a fairly mutual connection. She feeds, he keeps her company. Soraga plans to keep up this relationship till he grows up and can hunt on his own. Hawks (Hawktotem, Haha. Get it?) Brown Hawk #1: A basic hunting hawk that follows Soraga around. Brown Hawk #2: Another basic hunting that always seems to be around the first one, just slightly larger. 'Eyes': A personal favorite hawk of Soraga, its white in color and blends very well with the snow, she uses it to locate enemys or prey while in Winterspring. Bunny: 'Snowy': Soraga's most favorite pet out of all, its a tiny little bunny that she either carrys around or lets follow, it wasn't gotten for a practical reason but mostly because its cute, she found it in winterspring crying because of it's broken leg, she carried it back to town and nursed it back to health, the rabbit has been following around Soraga ever sense. Saber: Soraga was out in the frostlands Winterspring with Raha, when she found a poor little saber, she picked up against all of Raha's urges not to take it. The saber and Soraga became friends quick, she now takes the little thing almost everywhere she goes. IC fighting: I do not like to IC fight, it causes alot of problems and people argue too much, but, I understand that its needed and I will have to do it every so offen, so, these are things that I would like to note about my character so that if you ever do fight me, you can look at this and see why I am not affected by somethings but majorly hurt by others. Also, how I fight. Spell effectivity: Resistance: Soraga is, out of all things, resistant almost completely by if not immune to frost, frost magic, frost weapons, frost anything... Reason being, she is been in the icey weather almost her whole life, the character is almost totally based around the frost, so, most likely she built up some kind of immunity to the cold, something that can bypass that is a iceshard or something, because that does damage on its sharpness, and not its coldness. More over, being a tauren she is quite nature like, nature damage and elemental damage will hurt less, but she still can be hurt by them. Weapons, she, being big, will not be fatally wounded by a single dagger stab... it isn't going to happen... Maces, they hurt but they won't kill unless it hit her in the head. Arrows, she is covered in leather armor, so arrows won't do so much damage unless fired from a good arm, if you are using a 2handed weapon, becareful, she holds on also and if you are not as strong as her, she will overpower you. The fact that she is in leather armor allows her to quickly move out of the ways of attacks, while carrying that mace she can fend you off while you try to attack then move back when the strike happens, then bring it straight down on you. Ouch. PETS! If you have a animal pet attacking me, imagine it dead, Soraga has spent her whole life hunting. Weaknesses: Soraga, being strongly immune to frost damage has a down side to that, fire... It hurts. Bad. Not only does it burn her leather armor, but also gets down to her fur, she can't stand a single fire spell, and will flee if too many are used on her, she can bearly be in the hotsun for too long, let alone a burning ball of fire fly from the air and hit her. Shadow damage and Fel damage, they hurt her soul... she can bearly be in the present of a warlock or a shadow priest, they harm her so... Arcane damage, it is very unknown to her on how it works though she while training was taught to take a few arcane blasts, it still burns her just as bad as a fire spell would and will break down after a few of them. Weapons, being a warrior, almost all of her training is about how to resist a attack from melee, but she can be harmed by them... Guns, they go right through leather and harm directly the body, 1h Swords, she can dodge them and the armor leather will break after oh so many hits, but in the end, if it can go around her 2h mace fast enough then your going to get a few many hits in, just make sure you dodge the mace, 1Maces, she is strong and a attack with one won't hurt too much if you can't even reach her head, but a soft spot for her with maces is the forlegs, hiting it will bring her down some. Explosives, they are using fire, fire bad. PETS! If you have a demon fighting me, not only are they hard to kill, but they are practicly made up of fire and fel magic, if you look above, that hurts me. Debatable defense: Holy and unholy damage, she doesn't hold any affliction to the holy light, so not harmed any more or less then anyother person. Axes, it hurts everyone equally, depends on where it hits. Pole arms, a fun one, if you can manage to stand away from her and attack, then you are fine from getting hit with a giant mace, but if you stand too far away, then you can get your polearm smacked down or hit down by the mace. Fistweapons, its quite vague but a brass knuckles, not too much hurting, claws, a little more. Staffs, Why are you fighting me with a staff? Thrown, It hurts, if you manage to hit your target. Crossbow, why a crossbow, if you can just buy a gun? Triva: Aka, silly Ooc crap. *Soraga is on page 267 of steamy romance novel, not like it matters, she has already read it at least 40 times already. *Hon Sr. = Honorable Sister, a double prefix commonly used in latin, not Sir.... Stop asking me about it -.- *ICly, if you pull Soraga's tail, she either yips or squeaks. *Ooc, other then Roshne, Soraga thinks Bearjew is the coolest guy ever. *Oocly, Soraga was named after a snowy mountian range in Italy. *Oocly, Soraga like Deathmetal and Mylittlepony: Magic is friendship. *Soraga's powerlevel is over 4000. OoC: First off, PLEASE! Don't ask me to duel you, I hate it... I am usually online, so if you want to contact me, do it In-Game. Well, again from the top, I enjoy random rp and such. I am also looking for pictures to post all over this place so if you could make one of my person, please contact me in-game, I would be VERY grateful. If you are planing on rping with me, PLEASE, for the love of, use good grammar, put peirods, commas, and cap your words... I don't care too much about spelling, because we are all human and if you look up I bet you will find a few spelling errors if you look hard enough, if you do mess up your grammar some times I will not care also, just at least make a effort. I love player made artwork in general, so if you haz some, please! Don't be shy to show me. Category:Tauren Category:Hawktotem Tribe Category:Female Category:Horde Warrior Category:Taunka